love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
Season three of Love & Hip Hop: Miami will premiere on VH1 on January 6, 2020. Production Development The season began filming in late September 2019, with Big Fish Entertainment taking over production duties from Eastern TV. New cast members will include rapper Sukihana, as well as social media personality Saucy Santana, best known through his friendship with Yung Miami of City Girls. On November 15, 2019, Jojo Zarur announced that the show would return on January 6, 2020. On December 9, 2019, VH1 confirmed the season's premiere date, along with a promo featuring new cast members PreMadonna, Sukihana, Brisco and Hood Brat. On December 11, 2019, VH1 released a promo announcing the return of Joseline Hernandez to the franchise. Synopsis Press release The 305 heats up with the arrival of Joseline Hernandez, who returns to the franchise after a three-year hiatus. A changed woman and newly engaged to DJ Ballistic Beats, Joseline is ready to shake things up and show Miami just how it's done. With a few scores to settle, Joseline is prepping her debut album and looking to grab the music industry that eluded her back in Atlanta.Picking up the pieces after the death of her mother, Trina pushes forward with an ambitious new project: a tour highlighting the next generation of female rap artists. With a growing roster of big talent, big personalities and big egos, The Diamond Princess has her hands full. Romance is in the air for Trick Daddy and his new girlfriend - model and aspiring rapper Nikki Natural. Can Trick Daddy find love after marriage or did he let happiness slip through his fingers when he filed to divorce his ex Joy Young? For the first time in years, Amara La Negra is in a relationship with bachata singer Emjay, who happens to be Shay Johnson's younger brother. Emjay wants to start a family ASAP and blames Julian, her manager, for the slowdown of Amara's career. Which way does Amara turn when she's caught between the two most important men in her life? Jojo Zarur has made a name for herself in the fashion industry, striking a deal with a high-end designer. When her father Antonio bribes her to quit the industry and go back to law school, is she willing to walk away from her potential empire? Sukihana is on a journey from becoming an insta-famous rapper to a full-fledged industry-respected artist and is ready to prove herself. Used to doing things her way, is Sukihana ready to sacrifice some of her hard-earned independence in order to have a serious music career? Hood Brat, a tough-as-nails rapper with hustle and heart, is working for her breakthrough moment. Her pursuit of fame has high stakes, as she's determined to provide a better life for the children of her late sister. Queen of waist trainers PreMadonna rolls into Miami on a mission to straighten things out at the Waist Gang Society, where her employees are running amuck. Pre gets more than she bargained for when everyone - including former close friends Miami Tip and Baby Blue -- accuses her of abandoning them. After collaborating with Lil' Wayne, Flo Rida and Rick Ross, Brisco was set to break through to the hip-hop A-list before he was sent to jail. Three-and-a-half years later, he's a free man and inching his way back onto the scene. The industry has changed and he's facing an uphill battle, despite the co-signs of Miami legends Trick and Trina. Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of number of appearances, out of the episodes that have aired. The status of each cast member has not been confirmed. Guest stars Gallery Cover art lhhm_s3_web_series_thumb_1920x1080_010319.jpg|Backdrop for digital platforms Cast photos Trina-LHHMIA-s3.jpg|Trina's promo photo. Trick-Daddy-LHHMIA-s3.jpg|Trick Daddy's promo photo. Joseline-LHHMIA-s3.jpg|Joseline's promo photo. Amara-LHHMIA-s3.jpg|Amara's promo photo. Brisco-LHHMIA-s3.jpg|Brisco's promo photo. Sukihana-LHHMIA-s3.jpg|Sukihana's promo photo. Hood-Brat-LHHMIA-s3.jpg|Hood Brat's promo photo. PreMadonna-LHHMIA-s3.jpg|PreMadonna's promo photo. Episodes Promo videos Trailers *'Teaser #1' (00:30) – released December 9, 2019 *'Teaser #2' (00:30) – released December 13, 2019 *'Teaser #3' (00:15) – released December 17, 2019 *'Teaser #4' (00:15) – released December 26, 2019 *'Teaser #5' (00:15) – released December 26, 2019 *'Super Trailer' (05:54) – released December 30, 2019 Cast interviews The following promotional videos are included in the digital bundles with the season. TBA VH1.com also features: *'Joseline Rolls Her Eyes at Her Daughter's Birth' (04:22) – Joseline reacts to the birth of her daughter Bonnie Bella, gives a shout-out to epidurals and her midwives, and talks about the blessings of motherhood. Webisodes Check Yourself: Love & Hip Hop Miami and bonus scenes were released weekly with every episode. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami (Season 3)